User talk:InuKago
https://join.me/615-077-740 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Are there any other chararts you'd like me to do? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Do you have a life image for him/her? I usually need those as references. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepting Cats Only staff members can accept cats. Please do not do it again. 15:23, 01/2/2016 Re: Sorry dude, but I'd rather do my own chararts on here. 21:40 Sat Jan 2 Re: Oh sorry 22:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) That sounds good to me, and judging by the description, they even look a little bit alike. Awesome, Mink. Oh, and I never congratulated you on getting the lucky edit! That's pretty cool, actually. Lost in the Darkness... 02:50, January 4, 2016 (UTC) No, I don't. Lost in the Darkness... 03:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Lost in the Darkness... 04:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Here's the site lad. 06:05 Mon Jan 4 Join.me? I didn't go to school today mainly because I feel like I'm going to pass out, and I'm hella sick. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry bro, I already have the History and cats planned out. Plus, you have enough high-ranks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:24, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I fell asleep. Jm? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: No, sorry. I'm already working on them. 18:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure, we can say Bramble tried to kill Thistle (i can give her some scars + nicks and missing fur on her chararts) and Dark killed him to save her? 20:42, 01/4/2016 Plot Ooh, how about this? When Kuro entered ShadeClan as a warrior under the influence of the Dark Forest, maybe Ace (before he became Kuro's sworn enemy) gave him an apprentice named Nettlepaw (see where this is going?) Ace proclaimed that he could think of no better warrior for the job, since Kuro was sweet and loyal on the outer shell. But as soon as he and Nettlepaw were all alone, he turned ferocious and vicious, forcing his apprentice to do terrible things and brutally beating her even if she did. Nettlepaw was miserable, and the constant abuse was beginning to alter her mentally. She was always afraid, always scared of him. When Kuro sparked the Great War, he ordered Nettlepaw (now Nettleclaw) to go with him. She would be his queen, when it was over. Nettleclaw had no choice but to follow the tom, too scared to disobey. The war went on, with Kuro slashing down cats right and left and Nettlepaw sitting tamely by his side, now his mate. For the seasons the battle raged, Kuro was finally overtaken by Ace. Weak and defeated, he begged for Nettleclaw to help him, but for once in her life, she turned away from the tom. Ace then chased him away, and Nettleclaw was safe. She joined ShadeClan. However, much later, Kuro found her again. With a new band of rogues by his side, he kidnapped the she-cat, and it was over this time that Kuro brought the kits into play (if you know what I mean, I'm trying to be as kid-friendly as possible here.) Nettleclaw was eventually rescued by Ace and his crew, but not before she was given Kuro's kits. Not much later after her rescue, Kuro came with his cats during the night and tried to kill Ace quickly and quietly. However, Ace was waiting for him. He easily defeated Kuro, who did not expect him to be ready. Ace was given no choice but to end the tom's life in front of his band, calling him, "Too destructive to live." Nettleclaw was heartbroken and traumatized by the past few weeks, and ultimately knew that she could not stay with ShadeClan anymore. There were too many bad memories. Ace understood and bid her farewell, letting all the clan's good wishes go with her. She eventually settled in NightClan, where she gave birth to two healthy kits and could finally live a peaceful life away from her past. But it does still linger. She will keep her mate's terrible secret from her kits forever... or so she hopes. What's your thought on this? (I came up with it just now XD.) Also, yeah, Chaternellepaw can be Vixy's apprentice. ^^Lost in the Darkness... 22:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? And also, did you get my message above? Lost in the Darkness... 00:49, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok. Well if you change your mind lemme know. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:33, January 5, 2016 (UTC) sure sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi lol. Join.me? I can host this time. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and post on SC so I can get the Suncloud plot going. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: :Burdockclaw was NightClan's first, and Yellowfur was MoonClan's first. 20:35 Thu Jan 7 We can at any time, but I've been busy lately, so I haven't gotten the chance. I will as soon as possible, though! Lost in the Darkness... 20:58, January 11, 2016 (UTC) If further action needs to be adressed, I'll handle it, but thank you in advance. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks for catching that! I meant to put those cats on the Gathering page, not half-moon Gathering. ^^ Lost in the Darkness... 23:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Fine.. remove them. >.> sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I guess I'll do them. Sorry, I'm just a little upset. It took me about 54 hours to do her whole set together. Also, sure: https://join.me/929-415-812 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. Do you want the whole set for Whinchat or? And sure, I'll post. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'll come to the join.me, but I probably will be doing more stuff myself on mine than watching if that's okay. I'll start on her art c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure. 21:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: It would be great if they could be friends but I kinda want Shadowspots to have kits. Sorry 19:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What is this plot idea? 17:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What characters Shadowspots? 17:34, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I could make a tom in MoonClan? Oh and sorry I don't really go on role play wikis that often. I just decided to go join one for the time being. 17:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok maybe I could give it a shot! 18:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) what kind of ceremony?? he's the deputy.. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) uh dude, I ''don't do the ceremony. you need a bunch of people to give the nine life's. i'll volunteer a cat tho 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 21:56, January 29, 2016 (UTC) That's nice of her. c: It's fine with me- Sparkpaw's full name is Sparkshine, just so you know. Lost in the '''Darkness...' 19:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to remind you that you can only have 2 high ranking cats at once, per the rules. You can't have Riverface, Winchatstar, and Cindersky. Please choose one to demote. 22:21, 02/2/2016 I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I promise I'll check it out as soon as possible! Lost in the Darkness... 21:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Mink, please give me time to do Riverstar's art. I'm very busy, but I can start on them this weekend. Thanks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure! 00:59, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. https://join.me/231-075-736 — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 21:33, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Uh, sure. With who? 18:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Ohh yeah, alright. 18:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverstar and whinchat If whinchat received all 9 of her lives then Riverstar only has 1 or did she not I'm confused. Haha 17:19, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh haha just wondering cool! 20:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm alright - just working on a creative assignment. But needed something inbetween. Also sure mate. 03:59 Sun Feb 21 I don't mean his first deputy I mean his predecessor ie the cat who was deputy before him just to clarify. 21:26, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure! I'm gonna go make a small family of six-moon-olds ready to be apparenticed, and I'll indicate which one wants to be meddie. 21:55, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re The only kit possibility I'm 100% sure about is Torbie females, and I'm assuming black based tabby males and ginger males and black males, but I'm holding off on making kits until I talk to Beau or Leg about it. As a heads up, the kits would be like 4 or 5 year old warriors, as Kestrel and Poppy are like 7 and a half years old. But dont make one until i get bqck to you about others, even if I add a kit aight pal? But yes you can have one. 15:06, 02/23/2016 aight cool ill let u know 15:26, 02/23/2016 sure but itd be cool if we see them become close in the rp 15:43, 02/23/2016 Ill do her set sure, and im on mobile rn so give me a little to post 15:55, 02/23/2016 Sure! Ill add them in in a few minutes 16:17, 02/23/2016 Um... sure, that would be okay. I didn't plan on any individual kit becoming Sparkshine's apprentice, so yeah. Also, why does Commakit plan to kill Cindersky in your trivia section, when Commakit herself isn't ShadeClan? She's MoonClan. Just curious. :) Lost in the Darkness... 18:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I rather like Commakit, actually. If she already has an interest in herbs and the ways of the medicine cat, I wouldn't hesitate to appoint her to Sparkshine. :) Lost in the Darkness... 18:34, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I have read her character page. And if you don't want her to be an MCA, that's fine with me, I was just stating my opinion. Lost in the Darkness... 21:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude but can you not change what I write in the RP unless it is incorrect which your sister was not. Thanks 21:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused. Ha! I never mentioned commakit? You did. I thought Fishkit was in MoonClan because he is mentioned in the RP going into the MC den. Can you please clarify, so I don't get confused later? 23:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) to answer your question, i'm not sure yet. i'll have to think about it. also did u wanna rp on beginning of the clans? 23:03 Tue Feb 23 possibly, i'm still unsure of what they're all gonna be like yet. 05:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) They sound cool! Only thing is is that my four are very calm, laid-back, and pretty caring, from how their parents raised them, so they won't be too keen on the egotistical and vain aspects of your two's personalities. That could definitely cause them to butt heads more than bond. 07:57, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Re He has a planned mate, sorry. But ill approve those requests 20:08, 02/26/2016 Winbrelpaw will probably be friends with the squad, but the only one who could get along well enough to consider Squirrelpaw a friend would be Sorrel. That doesn't mean she can't hang out with them though! 01:17, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Spider probably won't be having a second litter, considering she's retired now. The second litter was only a plan for when I initially had a plot for her - but since that never happened, the kits were never an idea. Also for Heron and Trout's kits; Females: Black and white or Tortoiseshell and white. Males: Ginger and white or Black and white. They'd all be shorthair as well, since Trout doesn't carry the longhair gene. And they would all carry the genes for dilute and longhair - since Heron carries those. 04:29 Sat Feb 27 2016 Maybe! I really don't know what I'm going to do with him yet, so it's not a definite answer. 07:12, February 27, 2016 (UTC) yo Hey bro, I had this idea for Spiderstorm. I'm thinking of un-retiring her? I'm not entirely sure its possible in Warriors canon, but I feel like if she just continues to complain about her new rank, maybe Riverstar will make her a warrior once again? But I don't know really, since she can't really see. Anyway, what are your thoughts on that? 20:40 Sat Feb 27 2016 Sounds good mate. He'll just have to deal with Spider being an absolute ass because she can't see lmao 21:51 Sat Feb 27 2016 Pages & Characters Hey. I just wanted to let you know that your getting very close to your limited amount of characters, so keep watch of that. I also wanted to ask you if you could make all of your unmade pages? I don't mean to sound rude, but quite a few red links are cluttering up most of the pages, and most of them are yours. I just wanted to ask, so that the wikia is organized and is kept track of all the missing and made pages. 22:27, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi are we still doing that forbidden mate plot? 18:35, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Get the wiki running again If your not busy We could get this wiki running again. You seem more active then others lately and I am always free! If your too busy just message me back saying when you are free and we can give it a bash, I'll try and get ferk involved to help clean up Project Character art too. 22:28, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot you had your own wiki. I just thought you may want to help since you are so active on this wiki. If not I'm not bothered. 06:50, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure I don't know what I have planed for her and her brother yet but that sounds cool! 15:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I had to make dinner for my fam but I'm back on now. I can post whenever. 17:49, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Maybe he can become mates with Ravenkit? 19:32, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so I thought about it a bit, and I'll be rejoining here. Any special plots you would like to do? 13:05, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I'd love for him to regain his leadership, but I doubt he'll become mates with anyone at all. He's more of a 'more focused on his Clan' type of guy, and doesn't really know what love is :P 19:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know, I approved Light on skype. Lexi was using an Ipod so she couldn't really do all that without it crashing. 20:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Kas told me to get rid of red links and that is what I am doing,sorry, you have a lot of characters without pages so it was bound to happen. 09:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. 19:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Deer She isn't going to kill the deer. I don't see why it matters to anyway. 18:14, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I guess so, sure.. 21:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC) For now, yes. But when this place starts getting active again, only the admins will be allowed. 20:51, April 27, 2016 (UTC) One-eye Are you sure you want One-eye deleted? I can do it, I just want to make sure that you're sure. ^^ Lost in the Darkness... 04:59, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure, which cat? Lost in the Darkness... 16:56, April 28, 2016 (UTC) All right. Will Hazelfern mind much, or does she not really love him either? Lost in the Darkness... 16:59, April 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:: Hi! Thank you so much- I'll add Soarra to the list. And I understand :P All is good. --Herzjitu (talk) 15:33, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the offer- I would love to have one of the kits. <3 --Herzjitu (talk) 16:15, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm on the now! 20:24, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry my Skype wasn't working when I went on it to add you. 20:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:: Hi. Thanks ^^ I'm willing to do them, but I'm not sure how soon. I'm busy after school every day this week, so I might be able to get to them until Friday or Sunday. --Herzjitu (talk) 23:02, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: That's a cool idea! If you need any help just give me a shout! You know with ideas or to proof read. 18:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC) im planing on doing a fanfiction about how Pantherfoot ended up in NightClan and Oakstripe father and Pantherfoot brother so that covered and I might do a story on Leopardtail prior to joing Shadeclan so I think Im covered. sorry. 19:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) sounds cool what are the ranks going to be like? 19:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) should I join on the talk page? I might make a cat just want to get some pages made for deceased characters. 19:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I hope this doesn't come across as rude but arn't you over the high ranking character limit or does that just apply to the clans? 19:34, May 5, 2016 (UTC) just wanted to check before you got into trouble by an admin. ;) 19:38, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I just did. Hopefully it will be soon, I think Sparkshine is excited about that. "I'm not mad. I just tell the truth." 19:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Eh unless a lot are dying, I'd say we stick to five max, since that would be your three and my two. The kittens would all be black or black-based tabbies, maybe with smoke. 22:58, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Yo, can you teach me some tips on PS? 00:11, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: I need Leggy to post first. 19:32, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Could you please add my characters back to the Clan pages? 20:30, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll just make him! Any name ideas for a fluffy grey and white Tom? 22:03, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good! 22:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) If he has to be, I guess. I was hoping he could stay leader, since he's the only high ranking cat in the Clans I have. But I kinda messed up on that, eh? Or i'll just remove him. 20:12, May 11, 2016 (UTC) hey I'll take Smokekit! 13:33, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Nah, It's alright. It's not r3eally fair since i'm the founder. 19:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: yes i make chararts ill be like rly slow if u make a request cause high skl and shit but u can still request smth if ur willing to wait (especially that I'm super intricate with my art haha) also im not sure why u left a message on warriors wiki since I'm obviously blocked but I'm just saying lolz 12:06, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello. Just wondering, how can I get started on this wikia? Ari144 (talk) 22:56, May 25, 2016 (UTC) oh yeah i just now saw this. but sure, you'll be given admin rights. i'll try to be a bit more active on here (because I too really love and miss this wikia tbh). if you could help in getting it running again it would be very much appreciated. 00:42, December 18, 2016 (UTC) why exactly did you remove my character shimmer from The rebellion completely? i didnt give you permission to do that.. 22:56, December 19, 2016 (UTC) hi I decided to join. So what Clan is open for a leader? If it's still open could I have it? 19:00, January 13, 2017 (UTC) RE:Characters and Activity I'd love to stay here, I really would. And I'd love to keep on RP'ing (especially with my lovely sassy Vixenfire) but that's just an impossibility on top of lifeguarding, schoolwork, not really being a Warriors fan anymore, etc. I really appreciate you not just deleting my characters outright, but instead personally asking me first. I'm glad I saw the message when I did, as I don't frequent Wikia anymore (except the Ori and the Blind Forest Wiki, or anywhere else I'm really needed.) Thankfully I was able to respond in a timely manner. I'm assuming after my characters are wiped, my admin rights will be disposed of as well (which, of course, is perfectly all right with me.) As I see you wear that tag now, I urge you to bear it well. You'll be an outstanding admin to replace me, Mink, and while after this conversation is done you probably won't hear from me again, I wish you luck at keeping this place active and alive. (More than I ever did, haha.) I may check in every once in a while, but that's all. However, I do have one last thing to ask of you before I go: that Vixenfire remains as she is. She was my first character ever that I created here, and I still love her to death (Despite my absence.) Unless this is absolutely not possible, perhaps someone could adopt her and keep her going? Please let me know if this can be done, I would really, really appreciate that. ^^ See you later, maybe. May StarClan light your path. <3 "I'm not mad. I just tell the truth." 03:28, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Sounds fine. Vixenfire's got spunk, that's for sure, and a bizarre sense of humor, if I can recall. She's fiery and passionate about her clan to unbelievable levels, with sharpness on her breath that's certainly vibrant but not enough to make her seem brazen and arrogant. When the time is right, she knows when to be serious, and to make decisions that work for the good of the clan. She's got the kind of heart that burns you when you get too close, but keeps you warm if you stay a safe distance. As far as the roleplay has gone, she and Sycamorestar make a good team, but he certainly has a way of getting under her fur when he feels the need. ^^ Her family will be unknown, obviously, as most of the members were mine. But her history (on her page) should probably remain the same, if at all possible. Thanks. "I'm not mad. I just tell the truth." 03:45, January 16, 2017 (UTC) She's your kitty now, Mink. ^^ You have my wholehearted permission to do whatever you'd like with her. <3 "I'm not mad. I just tell the truth." 03:58, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ayo i'm totally chill with spider being leader - i'll fix up her page, shadeclan and the history a bit if that's all g 04:50 Mon Jan 16 2017 yeah all good mate; and i'll start messaging people (is kas staying?) 05:00 Mon Jan 16 2017 all good - i'll get everyone else on the user list apart from those we know are willin' to stick around 05:07 Mon Jan 16 2017 also do you mind if I change the wiki's colours a little? the white writing is kinda killing me on the dark background ? 05:10 Mon Jan 16 2017 alrighty i posted with spooder; also could toadstep maybe mentor beetlepaw? (i lowkey forgot that his mentor is dead lmao) 05:35 Mon Jan 16 2017 Well if that's the case I could probably use Theophila's mate if that's all good? Joseve could be the leader or something before the current one if that's okay? 01:17 Tue Jan 17 2017 Ah okay so would that make him the one that caused all the trouble? (sorry I just kinda don't understand how this timeline is working since it seems a bit outta whack - like shadeclan is only on it's second leader, but before the others were on their third?) 01:25 Tue Jan 17 2017 Alrighty I'll change that and also will there still be an alliance formed between the Rebellion and Spiderstar? Or is that not gonna be a thing, cos I'd be totally chill with that being a thing. 01:30 Tue Jan 17 2017 I'd be okay with someone else having a leader spot - I'm alright with just having Spooder tbh. so yeah Im on board for that 01:31 Tue Jan 17 2017 I'd be chill with that. Perhaps Thutmose's sister suggested the alliance with Spiderstar before her death or something (if she was the leader prior to Scar), because I think Spiderstar would accept it as she would have more power if she had to declare war anywhere else. But yeah if Scar called it off that'd call for some awesome plots between the two groups. 01:35 Tue Jan 17 2017 not particularly; I think Spider might name Toad as her deputy and that's more the reason she tagged along (as well as caring for her small bean) 01:43 Tue Jan 17 2017 uh probs not anytime soon matey sorry ^^; 03:10 Tue Jan 17 2017 Sure. Who do you need done? 14:49, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I love doing chararts so it's cool. I'll start them as soon as I can. You need all of their ranks done or just there current one? 14:54, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I've started one of them. Could you approve my request to join PCA? 15:06, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that'd be fine ^^ 19:54 Tue Jan 17 2017 Hey. I wanted to let you know I give you full approval to revamp the wikia and remove all my characters/restart the Clans. But I would like you to try to advertise the Wikia to get more users on it as well. It wouldn't be a "wiki" if only 5 people edited on it. If you need anything, just message or skype me. 20:43, April 1, 2017 (UTC) i'll be staying. i hope this wikia to be a replacement of FCRPW, since its clearly more organized and such. But it needs more users if it's going to be active again, there's really no point in keeping it alive if only 2 people will be active. 20:02, April 5, 2017 (UTC) also, the welcome message, character pages, and etc will all need deleted as well. 20:03, April 5, 2017 (UTC) also i wanted to let you know i wish for Smokestar to remain leader of moonclan, if that's alright with you. You may have a deputy within the Clan and you can have a leader in one of the others. 20:20, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I'll make a request now then. 20:50, April 5, 2017 (UTC) I know, but one user having two high ranked cats in the same Clan at the same time doesn't really seem fair. Besides, you can have her be a leader of NC or SC, the spots are still avaible. 21:47, April 5, 2017 (UTC) They haven't even requested a leader in that group yet. And there's always ShadeClan, unless Buea plans to become active again. 21:57, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey I was just curious, what do you plan to do about TR? They were the cause of the "Great War" which is a huge part of history in the clans so 23:48, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Ravenheart is a bit young, but I'd like for her to be deputy. Also, Rockstorm will be stepping down as a medicine cat once it's revealed he had kits. 02:22, April 6, 2017 (UTC) My idea was that it was just a one time thing that resulted in kits, and he is loyal to the medicine cat code (well) so after Thistleleaf tells him, he steps down to become a warrior, since he broke it. the Clan doesn't fancy him too much after that. The whole plot is really just to have my oc, Brackenheart, be born, everything that happens in his parents plot effects his kittenhood. 13:07, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'm not planning on any of my future MCs to have kits. And you can delete my old characters - but I'm keeping Turtlepaw, Willowpaw, and their parents. 16:38, April 6, 2017 (UTC)